


Sweater Stealer

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Someone's stealing the pilot's sweaters. Who could it be?





	Sweater Stealer

“MAXWELL!” 

An angry voiced shouted, causing the braid pilot to drop whatever he was holding, getting ready to run. However, a very angry Asian matching the angry shout stormed quickly and grabbed him, shoving him against the wall. Fuck!

“MAXWELL! Where did you fucking hide them this time?!” 

Duo raised an eyebrow. “Hide what?” 

“Don’t you play dumb with me! You know exactly what I am talking about!” 

Duo blinked. He had no idea what Wufei was shouting about. 

Wufei sighed, releasing Duo slowly. “Look. It’s cold out and I need one sweater. I don’t care which one! Just give me back one of my sweaters alright?” 

“Wait, this is over a sweater?” 

“Sweaters. I know you took them all. God knows why but you did.” 

Duo tilted his head. “I did not take your sweaters.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“You have proof Wubear?” 

Wufei growled. “I will show you!” He dragged Duo along by the arm, leading him to Duo’s room and opening the closet door with a bang. However, his eyes widened. 

No sweaters. None. 

“What the hell?! Why would you take my sweaters Wufei?” Duo frowned. “I didn’t even prank you this week and I’ll have you know it was difficult to hold back!” 

“Do you guys know where my sweaters are?” Another voice, much softer than the other two chimed in, and the two turned, seeing Trowa rub his eyes sleepily and shirtless. 

“You too Barton?” Wufei questioned. 

“Huh? You guys don’t have sweaters either?” Trowa’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah, me and Wufei have no sweaters. Gonna be a sucky winter if you ask me.” 

Trowa shook his head. “I noticed more and more of my sweaters were disappearing but today, all of them were gone. Do you think Heero’s sweaters are gone too?” 

“Hell nah. Anyone who thought of stealing from Heero would be a dead man.” 

“Duo is right.” Wufei murmured. “Heero should have some sweaters. We should ask him.” 

“Heero has no sweaters.” 

The three turned as Heero leaned against the door. 

“You too man?” Duo balked. “Damn, this person has balls.” 

“Or no brain.” Wufei frowned, shaking his head. 

Trowa looked around then raised an eyebrow. “I know who has our sweaters. I should have realized this sooner.” 

The three looked at each other then Trowa. “Who?” 

“Follow me.” Trowa motioned them with a finger and headed out the door and down the hall. Then he proceeded toward another door, opening. 

“Trowa, this is-“Before Duo could finish Trowa opened the door, revealing a room exploded with sweaters. In the middle of the pile, wearing nothing but a sweater was a certain blonde passed out. 

“Quatre?” Heero blinked. 

“Yeah. Quatre loves sweaters but I never realized how far that love went.” Trowa sighed and went over t Quatre, shaking him gently. “Quatre. Quatre, wake up.” 

“So, Winner steals our sweaters…I would have never expected that from him.” Wufei went over to Quatre and shok him roughly. “WINNER!” 

Quatre stirred, but didn’t wake, clinging to a sweater. “My sweaters. All mine.” 

Duo shook his head. “Let him sleep. We’ll get the sweaters back later.” 

“Remind me to make a security system for our closets.” Heero grumbled. 

“You can’t kill Quatre Heero.” Trowa spoke, frowning. 

“I won’t have him killed. Just stunned.” 

“Heero!” 

“Fine…just…tell him to stop stealing out sweaters. Or I’ll kill him.” 

The three rolled their eyes.


End file.
